falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Usuário Discussão:General9913
Funções Olá General, Seguindo a conversa na Grand Theft Auto Wiki, à quais funções você se refere? Quanto ao Tríade, o pessoal está se "dividindo" em diversas classes, procurando auxiliar com o que puder (e for pedido) nas comunidades que utilizam o sistema ComDev - Visual (arte), Conteúdo (perícia) e Codificação (programação). De fato algo interessante e que finalmente surgiu na forma que se encontra. [[User:Linconl|'Lin'coln']] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 04h57min de 24 de abril de 2017 (UTC) :Achei interessante o código para estas atualizações à cada 60 segundos; como seria ele no caso aplicado (onde os códigos iriam). Quanto ao chat, apesar de ser tentador, vou passar. A comunidade é ativa na maioria dos sentidos, mas definitivamente não do chat. Já os nomes, e tags, como eles funcionariam em código? Seria algo mais baseado no sentido da GTA wiki? :Em relação ao mural; à algum tempo ele tinha sido alterado automaticamente para o outro formato, no entanto, ao conversar com os demais administradores, chegamos à conclusão que manter o antigo era a melhor opção. Essa decisão se baseou não só em alguns costumes que desenvolvemos com o tempo dentro da comunidade; mas também pra preservar a nossa história que está basicamente presente nestas páginas; que como pode ver aqui, tentamos manter. [[User:Linconl|'''Lin'coln']] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 19h23min de 24 de abril de 2017 (UTC) ::Gostaria que adicionasse os códigos para a correção dos títulos (Burocrata e etc) além do de atualizar a comunidade de tempos em tempos; quanto a do Patroller eu gostaria que alterasse para "Ranger" e caso tenha um cargo entre esse e de administrador para "Escriba". Vou lhe conceder direitos de administração para isso. Além do mais, gostaria de saber também como seria feito pra no caso de adicionar novos grupos como foi dado à ideia anteriormente. Pode colocar um no código também se desejar, mas peço que este esteja desabilitado. A história é feita de ações, ali está mais para histórico na real. Desculpe pela demora, mas fim de bimestre na faculdade é a semana inteira sem dormir fazendo trabalho. ::Ah recomendo você dar uma olhada mais tarde na http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Fandom_Open_Source_Library Open Source, tem algumas coisas interessantes lá. [[User:Linconl|'Lin'coln]] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 03h02min de 28 de abril de 2017 (UTC) Script do ProfileTags Oi! Eu vi que você está usando uma versão (mais) velha do ''script que eu havia feito há alguns anos. O script já está atualizado! Esse novo script permite que todas as mudanças de tags evitem o processo de revisão do JavaScript! Caso esteja interessado, por favor, visite a Dev Wikia para mais informações de como instalar o novo script. Nota: eu não falo português, você debe ir à Comunidade Central para resolver suas dúvidas em seu idioma. Rappy 17h10min de 1 de maio de 2017 (UTC) Hello! Ei, eu vi que você é "novo" aqui. Só tô passando pra te dar as boas vindas (talvez um pouco tarde), mas o que vale é a intenção, não é mesmo ? Meu desaparecimento deve-se à inúmeros acontecimentos que, provavelmente, você preferiria ter que passar por um grupo de 20 Cazadores do que lê-los. De qualquer forma, sinta-se à vontade e tente manter-se longe da radiação. Vou tentar estar por perto pra ajudar. See ya! PaulFerreira (discussão) 03h04min de 5 de julho de 2017 (UTC) en.Discussions Hi General, do you mind popping in and helping out on this thread for me on the english discussions? It might be easier for you to speak to him and direct him over to the portugese wiki. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 20h31min de 30 de julho de 2017 (UTC) Been a while Good to see you again General, it certainly has been a while. (Dragao was getting bored of me asking if he had heard from you.) We moved to discord just over a month ago and made the decision to turn chat off, just because it wasn't being used or watched anymore just last week. If you want to pop over here is a link. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 08h35min de 2 de novembro de 2017 (UTC) Discord Olar, General! Há quanto tempo. Espero que você possa me ajudar com o server da fandom, não sei se você viu o mesmo ainda, mas eu fiz algumas mudanças e incorporei as regras do chat (com algumas modificações e adições). Entretanto, as wikis como a Naruto e outras cof cof "menos sérias", porém as mais ativas atualmente (fora a The Sims Wiki, que como você viu tem me ignorado) definitivamente não parecem estar a fim de participar (posso dar mais detalhes em uma conversa cara a cara). Se você poder entrar no server e ajudar na incorporação seria de grande ajuda! P.S.: Segue o link: https://discord.gg/rDXWEwS P.P.s: Você e o Lincoln sumiram e voltaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo, seria alguma conspiração entre os dois? - [[User:Dragão Carmesin|'Dragão Carmesim']] ''Howdy!'' 15h16min de 2 de novembro de 2017 (UTC)